Your Love is my Treasure
by fruitiful
Summary: It's love at first sight when Linebeck sees the person who rescued him from a near death experience. Upon their request, Linebeck allows them to travel with him along the Great Sea. Over time they experience traumatizing events that only bring them closer. (Takes place before Phantom Hourglass.)
1. Saviour

Shivers ran through Linebeck's body as the cold air or the dungeon hit him. He was not the type of material to be traveling through dungeons, especially without any type of weapon to accompany him, but that didn't matter to him right now. He was to foused on a newly surfaced rumor that there was valuable treasure inside the dungeon, and when the words 'valuable' and 'treasure' are put into a phrase, it's a must have for him.

Several images of different things came into his mind, Regal RIng... Achlemy Stone... there were so many things that could be considered valuable. These thoughts caused him to get slightly more excited on finding the treasure. Linebeck started to rush through the dungeon a bit faster, ocassionally wiping out by tripping over a couple of rocks and cracks in the floor a few times, but he managed to stay on his feet most of the time.

Reaching the bottom pits of the dungeon, he stopped dead in his tracks as confusion hit him. There was a strange looking, and rather large looking door in front of him, with a trap door just beneath it. There was some type of puzzle on the door, that seemed to be messed with another time, which dissapointed Linebeck because there's the possility of someone being here before him, but he decided to investigate more anyways. He walked closer to the door, lightly stepping on the pitfall doors to see if they were sturdy enough. He examined the rather strange looking puzzle pieces on the door. 'These could be the way past the door, eh?', the thought. Without thought, he reached out to pull one out and the floor fell beneath him as he let out a surprised shout. The fall seemed to last quite a while, but he finally fell into, which would be pure horror to him, a pool of water. With not knowing how to swim, he started to panic and flail about in attempt to swim. He fell below the surface and felt water pouring down his throat. His vision started to blur, and things went black. He couldn't notice that a person, or something was attempting to pull him up to the surface.

* * *

Linebeck slowly opened his eyes, soon finding himself shutting them from the light coming from the campfire nearby. He sat up and wiped the crust off of his eyes and looked around. Someone must have saved him earlier from his fall, but who? It's obvious that someone else is, or was here. Another sleeping bag layed out nearby, nd a couple of fishes cooking over the campfire. He heard rustling over in a couple of bushes nearby and immediantly converted his full attention over there, with slight fear and interest on what was about to come out. The shilluette of the person seemed quite short, probably between 5'0" and 5'4". Their eyes are what caught his attention, though, bright orange, and quite intimidating from the bright glow in darkness, but the expression from them seemed quite ammused.

"So, you're finally awake? I thought you were going to remained passed out for a couple more days, lazy bum." The rather femenine voice had a slightly mocking tone in it, which practically make Linebeck boil inside.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows so I beat you for that.", and to his suprise, the person actually obeyed and walked out of the shadows, and what he saw made his anger go away to be filled with butterflies in his stomach. The person who came out was female, obviously, but had gorgeous features, long, bright hair tied back into a high bun, light skin, and those eyes didn't help him from being captivated by her. Wait? Captivated? He didn't even meet her yet and he's already starting to have silly feelings for her.

She snickered at him, "You're quite rude, you know that? I wouldn't recommend being rude to the person who saved your life? I could have just left you there to drown." Linebeck didn't respond, but only watched the woman walked next to the campfire and onto her sleeping bag where she took a seat. She messed around with the fish that were cooking, "So, are you hungry? These fish are nearly done." She asked, looking over towards him.

Ignoring the rumbling of his belly, he shook his head, "Not really, and no offense, but I wouldn't take food from a stranger, you can't really trust anyone nowadays."

"I'm Camille." She responded with a tone of amusement.

"Linebeck. I'm Captain Linebeck."

Camille raised an eyebrow with interest, "That name rings a bell, um, let's see..." Linebeck watched her as she stared down onto the ground, deep in thought. He began to doze off a bit from watching her until he heard her speak in an upbeat tone, "Captain Linebeck! You're the famous treasure hunter!"

Smirking a bit, he nodded, "Yes I am.", he knew deep down it was a lie that he was a 'famous treasure hunter', most times he'll fail utterly in attempt to find something, or, he would coward out as well.

Linebeck caught his eyes with Camille's when he looked back up. Something sparked inside of him again. Changing the subject to avoid the akward feeling, he spoke out, "Since you save me, I can't really think of anything to do in return, but how should I repay you?" Already, there was a huge list of what he didn't want her to request, especially his treasure.

Camille seemed to have found herself in thought as she looked down at the ground again, then she gave a rather devilish, but excited grin as she looked back up, "You are a famous explorer, right? I've been wondering if you could possibly take me with you on your adventures."

Linebeck's eyes grew wide with suprise, he didn't expect that, and that's even worse than her taking any of his belongings. "I... can't. You probably have love ones at home too, do you?" He watched her smile fade, which kind of upset him.

"Well, I don't have much family, it's just me, my dad, my cat, and then the other crew members, but they probably wouldn't mind me leaving."

Wait. Crew members? "Are you a pirate by chance?"

"Yes, I am, with my father being the captain of our crew. I'm considered to be his right hand man, or woman... but yeah." She had a long pause in her voice, "Just please, take me with you."

Linebeck let out a rather long sigh. Why was she so determined to travel with him? Could her make god use of her during is explorations? Maybe. "What the hell, why not."

Smiling, Camille shouted which made Linebeck jump a bit. "That's great! My ship is on a nearby coast, we'll head over there tomorrow if you're feeling better."

Linebeck nodded. As she began to pull the fish out of the fire, he thought to himself, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I'm going to attempt to make a series, which I'll probably fail horribly at, but I might as well try! Camille is my OC, I currently don't have a reference for her, but I'll make one and post it on dA so I can link it from here, but for now you guys are just going to have to deal with dialogue! Please leave reviews on how the story went and how to improve on my writing, it would be appreciated!


	2. Departure

Linebeck found himself in slight pain when he woke up. His lungs had a slight burning sensation and his back seemed to be sore from laying on the ground with only a thin sleeping bag separating him from the ground. He slowly sat up, making sure not to bring anymore pain to himself and looked over at Camille, who was still asleep. He could have ditched her right then, but the last time he ditched another woman named Jolene only caused drama between the two, so he scratched that idea. He stood up and walked over towards her to give her a light shake with his foot, "Come on, kid. We have to get going if you want to come with me."

He watched her roll over towards him and look up at him, "Just give me a few, okay?" she said while sitting up to rub her eyes. Linebeck walked back over to his sleeping bag and sat on it while waiting for her to wake up.

Eventually Camille got up and started rolling up her sleeping bag, "Can you help me pack up a bit, please? We'll have to carry all of this back to the ship, but the ship should only be a 10 minute walk away."

Linebeck nodded, and rolled the sleeping back that he slept in a half-assed effort, but he was too tired to care, and Camille probably was too. He picked it up and stood up. He watched Camille shove the rest of her belongings in her bag, and then get up. "Alright, let's go." She started to walk off, and Linebeck followed.

Even though the walk was supposed to be a short distance, it seemed like an eternity with how sore he was, but he attempted to ignore it by starting up a conversation with Camille, occasionally saying a few lame jokes that would make her laugh every so sweetly, and every time she would laugh, he would give one of those smiles that she would find charming. The conversation died down when they got close to the ship. It seemed to be sturdy and well built. It had a dark wooden color to it, green finishes along the borders of the ship, and the flag had a tiger symbol on it, not to mention, the ship was rather large. Camille looked over at Linebeck who was examining the ship with slight interest. "Like it?"

"I admit, it's a nice looking boat, I almost wish that I could have it. Almost."

Camille snickered, "Well, I go agree that it's a nice boat. I think the darkness of the wood brings out the green." She rubbed her hands together, "So, should we head inside so we can get some of my stuff? Visitors are welcomed if you're not consider an enemy."

Linebeck didn't seem to look forward to going inside the ship, being around other people wasn't really his thing. Walking around Camille was just enough for him, but he sighed and nodded, "Sure, why not. Let's get this over with."

Camille gave a sad smile, but quickly changed it. Was he not looking forward to this? She didn't know, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions and make him upset. "Alright, let's go inside then."

Once they boarded the ship, Linebeck looked around. "It's really clean and neat up here. The crew must be serious about how their ship looks."

Camille looked over at Linebeck and smiled slightly, "Well, the crew are more like slobs, my father is the one who's picky about how the ship looks." She sighed, "Speaking of him, I wonder how he'll react to me traveling with you, but we'll figure that out later. Let's just go get my stuff."

Linebeck gave her a confused look, "Shouldn't we talk with him first before you start packing up, kid? You wouldn't have to go through that work for nothing then."

"Either way, I'm leaving. I'm tired of being here, Linebeck." She sighed. "So come on. We should hurry."

* * *

Linebeck sighed in relief once they reached her room. The questionable stares from the other crew members kind of gave him the creeps. He sat down in a nearby seat and observed the room, which was filled with all kinds of knick knacks, jewelry, and small treasures. "So this is where you stay?"

"Yes. This was my room for my whole life." Camille walked over to her dresser and began to pull out an extra set of clothes, "I grew up in this ship and was raised to be a pirate."

Linebeck watched her as she rolled up the clothes and placed them in her bag. She then walked over to her dresser and opened a small box. He tried to get a better view of what she was trying to get, but it did no good, so he sat back in his normal position. Camille turned around with what seemed to be a ring. "This used to be my mother's ring. Do you have any idea on what this could be?"

Linebeck smirked, his cocky attitude showing, "No doubt, that's a regal ring."

Camille nodded, "It means so much to me, my father gave it to me very long ago after my mother died." He noticed that her eyes saddened a bit as her fingers tightly closed around the ring. "I miss her."

Linebeck frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

Camille shook her head, "Don't be sorry. You didn't interfere with her death," He began to see a sudden change in her mood, "at least I hope so.", she laughed.

"Camille, how did your mother die?" Linebeck questioned.

"There was a pirate ambush and we were unprepared for battle. Many of our crew members were either wounded or dead. My mother was one of the unlucky ones." She sighed, "But that's in the past now, I shouldn't try to worry about it too much." She walked over to her bag and placed the ring in it and snapped it shut. "Are you ready to tell dad that we're leaving"

Linebeck nodded.

"Also, I hope you don't mind if we have one more traveler with us." Camille said, looking back to see his response.

"Wait - yes I do mind. Who are you trying to bring with us?"

"Crowe.", she responded.

Linebeck gave her a confused look, "Who is 'Crowe'?"

"Hold on, let's see if I can find him." She skimmed around the bedroom really quick and walked towards the door, "He's really good at hiding."

Linebeck watched her as she shouted out for Crowe out her door. He continued watching as she bent down to pick something up, 'Is Crowe short?', and she walked back into the room with a small, grey cat in her arms. "Meet Crowe?"

"Wait. Crowe is a _cat_?"

"Why do you seemed so shocked, I told you we travel with our cat over seas."

"Yes, but, that thing will be useless to us if he bring him. All he'll just do is meow and shit all over my boat.", he complained. He wasn't a big fan of cats at all, so he wasn't looking forward to bringing this ball of fur with him.

"Maybe not, but he doesn't take up much space,", she laughed,"also, he doesn't eat much, and if he does, it's usually only fish, which I usually provide for him by fishing, speaking of," she put Crowe down and walked over to her closet to open it and to pull out a fishing rod, "I'll need to bring this with me if I want to bring Crowe."

Linebeck let out a long sigh and began to rub his eyes with his fingers. "Sure, don't even ask if we can bring the damn cat, but fine, we can bring him. You just better hope that he doesn't shit all over my ship or else you'll be the one cleaning it up."

"Alright cool, let's get going, you too, Crowe."

* * *

Linebeck watched as Camille knocked on a door, "Dad, it's me, can I come in?", not hearing an answer, she slowly opened the door and gestured Linebeck to come in.

"Well, I didn't say that you could come in, but come on in if you insist." Camille's father turned around, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He stared at Linebeck and then looked at Camille, "Who is this? You know not to bring strangers onto my boat."

"Don't be so strict, this is Linebeck. I saved him from that dungeon that I told you that I was going to do an exploration on," She sighed, "and actually, I came to talk to you about this man."

"Well then, why don't you come sit down over there, you too, Linebeck." She nodded and looked over and Linebeck, silently telling him to come with her. She gestured Linebeck to sit down in the seat, and he did so, thanking her quietly.

"So what brings you here to bug me, can't you tell that I'm busy?" He said, as he sat down in one of the other seats in the room.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that drinking is quite of a task.", she looked back at her father, who was giving her a grumpy look, "Well anyways, remember that I mentioned that I saved this man in the dungeon that I was exploring? He offered to do anything in return for me, so..." She sighed and gave him an awkward smile, "I asked him if I could join him to sail overseas." She continued to smile, trying to be as hopeful as possible, but her father didn't quite look as happy as she intended to. "Please, father."

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, he took a drink of his rum. Camille looked over at Linebeck, unsure of what to do in this situation. She jumped slightly as she heard the glass bottle being slammed down onto a nearby table, "Why on earth would you want to go travel overseas with some stranger? Have you really grown more distant from me that I thought you have?"

Camille opened her mouth to speak out, but she couldn't really think of anything to say, "Dad please-"

Linebeck got out of his seat quickly and placed a firm hand on Camille's shoulder, "Camille, it's not worth it to argue. I can just leave-"

She shook her head and gently swatted his hand off, "I'm leaving weather you like it or not. I'm pretty tired of being here and dealing with your bullshit, and you know this." She clenched and opened her hand repetitively, "I'm done of what you do to me."

Linebeck didn't get what they were talking about, but this situation isn't going to end good if this conversation continues on. "Camille, let me talk with you, just for a second."

Camille turned around towards Linebeck, "What?"

Linebeck flinched slightly from the sharpness of her tone. He walked closely to her and spoke in a quiet tone, "There's no need for this, let's just leave with you stuff already."

She nodded, "Fine. I've had enough of this already." She began to walk towards the door with Linebeck and Crowe, and to their surprise, Camille's father didn't even bother to stop them anymore, he only stared at all of them in a which would kill if looks could.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

**UPDATE 1/2/14: **i decided to fix the way Camille's father talks, even though it gives him a bit more character, the way everything was spelt was irritating me.  
Also, I edited the chapter a bit overall.  
I'm going to try to make chapter three tonight as well, but no promises that I would be done.  
**/end update**

another chapter in one day? honestly, I had an idea for this chapter, so I decided to get it typed and over with so I don't forget it. if I feel like it, I might post another chapter on here, but that might be too much in one day.

Also, sorry for so many breaks in the story, I'd rather have one long chapter with many breaks than 50000 small chapters.

but yeah, we encounter Camille's father! he seemed like a nice man at first, but I'm planning that there's going to be quite a twist with him. I still haven't came up with a name though, but I'll get that problem solved soon. also I hate typing in the way i wanted him to speak, so many spelling errors that it's not even funny. I possibly might edit that out soon but I'm not really sure if I should.

and Linebeck seems a little bit too OOC in my opinion? I don't know, tell me your opinions?


	3. Past

**WARNING**:  
This chapter has hints of child abuse in it.  
(It's at the ending scene, just in case anyone wants to skip it.)

* * *

Linebeck looked over at Camille, and watched her follow him as her head was held down. He stopped walking, causing her to bump into him, "Hey, why did you stop?"

Camille backed up as Linebeck turned around towards her, "Why are you looking like you're ready to sob at any minute?" His eyes were met with rather sad looking ones, and he felt a little bad for her. A little. "Shouldn't you just go back to the ship if you're upset about leaving?"

"I'm not going to cry, and who said that I was upset about leaving?" Camille said, getting more upset.

"Nobody, it's just your body language that gives off your current attitude." Linebeck replied, getting frusterated with her stubborness.

"Just shut up, I'm not upset." She kicked at the dirt below her, an act worthy or a 3 year old. "Just take me to your boat already, my bag is starting to hurt my shoulders."

In a grumpy manner, Linebeck sighed, "Fine, whatever you say. Don't come crying to me later just because you're a little sad, got it kid?" Without waiting for a response, he turned around and started walking and again, shortly afterwords, having Camille follow. They haven't even been to his ship yet, and they already had an argument. This made him less enthusiastic about the trip with her, if he was even enthusiastic at all. Traveling with some girl who would cause arguments over nothing could just make him want to throw her overboard or just leave her behind on some island. He kept that idea in mind.

It was about an half an hour before the finally reached the S.S. Linebeck. The man turned towards Camille for the first time in a while. Seeing that her mood has changed a bit, he figured he could speak to her again without a possible argument, "So, what do you think about the ship? It's nice looking, don't you think?"

He watched Camille stare off at it, and then gave Linebeck a strange look, "A ship without a cannon? What possessed you to sail around the seas when you don't have a cannon?"

Linebeck shrugged, "I normally try to stay out of a monster's way, but if I do encounter one, I simply turn around at high speed."

Camille smirked, "So, what happens when you aren't able to escape from it?"

Becoming frustrated once again, Linebeck rubbed his forehead, "Oh shut up. My ship is capable of escaping from an attack of a monster."

"Okay, so don't come crying to me when your ship gets busted up from a monster ambush."

"Keep in mind that you're on my ship with me, so I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Linebeck was satisfied by his remark when he saw that Camille couldn't find anything to say back at him. "I think I've made my point now. Let's get on and leave already, I'm quite hungry and since your traveling with me for free, you could use that handy fishing rod of yours to catch us some dinner!"

Camille made some kind of irritated noise before walking towards the S.S. Linebeck, "Oh fine." She picked up Crowe and boarded the ship, which made Linebeck realize that the dumb cat was still following them, but it kind of surprised him at the same time that Crowe would be obedient enough to stay behind the two.

Linebeck followed behind them and leaned against the railing of the ship, "Want a free tour, ?" Camille looked back at him, practically staring daggers at him, and all Linebeck could do was smirk at her.

"Alright." She put Crowe down as Linebeck started to walk towards a door.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Linebeck said, slightly getting on Camille's nerves.

"I'm coming, don't rush me." She followed Linebeck through the door which lead down a couple of stairs into a small hallway, which had about four rooms linked off of it. To her surprise, the rooms in the boat, besides the bathroom, were pretty large, which made her a bit glad because she wouldn't be sleeping in a small room like the room that she slept in for most of her life. It made her come into a realization that the S.S. Linebeck was bigger than she intended it to be.

"This is a great boat, Linebeck. Although, it's quite empty, don't you have a crew or anybody?"

Linebeck turned towards Camille, "No, I travel alone. This is the first time that I've traveled alone." He lied. He once traveled around for a while with another woman, and a couple of flings happened between the two, but it soon stopped after a while, but that didn't matter.

Camille tilted her head to the side a bit, "Well, that's kind of lonely, don't you think?"

Linebeck replied with a shrug, "Well, sometimes it good to have some alone time."

Understanding a bit, Camille nodded. "I'm going to head over to my room, is that okay?"

Linebeck only replied with a nod as she left for her room.

* * *

Camille didn't understand why Linebeck had an extra room on his ship when he mentioned that he didn't travel with anyone else, but she didn't worry about it too much. She started to place her things in the closet that was located in the corner of the room, but making sure to leave her fishing rod out for later.

When she was finished, she didn't really know what to do, so she wandered around the room a bit. She felt the bed, which seemed decent to her. Looked out the window. She came to a realization that there really wasn't much to look at, so she walked out of her room and looked around the hall in attempt to try to remember where the control room of the ship was. She took a guess and walked towards a random room, and to her relief, she was right. She saw Linebeck at a table, staring down at a map of some sort, she walked over to him and looked down at it.

Distracted from what he was doing, he looked up at Camille, "Do you mind?"

Camille looked over at Linebeck, "Sorry, I was just coming in here to ask if you're still hungry. I can go catch some fish if you'd like. Also, I need to give something to Crowe to eat."

Linebeck looked back down at his map, "That would be nice."

Camille nodded and left without a word to go retrieve her fishing rod and headed outside to find Crowe still out.

"Hey boy, ready for some dinner?" She bent down and stroked the cat's head, earning a soft purr from him. She stopped and walked over towards the railing of the boat, and casted her fishing line out. It was a while before something was tugging at the fishing rod, and she reeled it in. She was dissapointed when she got a small fish, so she gave it to Crowe to eat. She casted the line out again and waited for the next bite. She looked out into the sea and realised that it was already sunset. The day had passed on rather quickly. She wondered how the oncoming days would be like when she begins sailing with Linebeck.

* * *

She plopped the last fish onto the floor as she began to walk back into the control room where Linebeck was still at, still looking down at the map, but only in a chair this time, and he wasn't wearing his long blue coat. She walked over to him and rubbed his back gently, "Your back is going to start hurting if you sit hunched over for such a long time, old man." She giggled like a young kid when he gave her an annoyed look. "Dinner has been caught. You want to head outside and start a fire with me so we can cook these fish?"

Linebeck nodded and got out of his seat, arching his back a bit once he stood up, popping it a bit, which made Camille cringe a bit, "Please don't pop any joints in front of me, I hate the noise if it."

Linebeck smirked at her, "Well, I'll keep that in mind when I want to annoy you at any time.", he laughed when he earned a push on his shoulder. They both headed outside, and Camille grabbed the small bucket of fish, and they walked off the ship. They found an ideal spot close to the ship and started to build a small fire.

"Okay, just leave the rest to me, and I'll start cooking the fish, okay?",Camille conformed with Linebeck.

Linebeck looked at her, "Alright, like I was going to cook anyway."

Camille gave him an annoyed look and started to prepare the fish to be baked. Once she had them cooking, she walked over to Linebeck and sat next to him. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes, which became really awkward for Camille, so she turned towards him, "I'm pretty glad that I got the opportunity to travel with you. I'm pretty excited about it." She shuffled her hands a bit, "So, when are we going to start sailing?"

"Pretty shortly, I've been thinking after dinner, I've been planning to go to this one Island to check out a dungeon."

Camille shook her head, "Better hope that there isn't any water there.", she let out a breathy laugh, which made Linebeck a bit upset. The remark made him feel like that he was being insulted.

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you just insulted me."

"Oh come on, I was just only playing around." She smiled sadly when the only response that she got was him looking off into the sea, staring at the fading warmth of the sun. "I'm sorry." She scooted closer to him and patted his shoulder lightly, unintentionally letting her hand linger on it.

The two both sat in silence for a bit longer until their silence was interrupted, "So, Camille, why were you so desperate to leave today? Is there something going on between you and your father?" Camille didn't really want to answer him, but when she looked over at him to protest, he was actually giving her an interested look.

She sighed. "Well, I don't really know where to start. Basically, a lot happened between me and my father over the last few years. My father trained me to be as strong of a pirate as I am now, but the training sessions were extremely intense." She shuddered slightly at the thought of them.

Linebeck blinked a couple of times, trying to imagine what they would be like, "Tell me, if you don't mind, that is."

"I'm not sure if this would even be considered training. Usually, my father would tell me to take my shirt off and whip my back, telling me to 'endure the pain'. I don't know why he would do that though." She sighed, "He's been doing that to me since I was 8, and now I'm 23. I probably still have the scars on my back from it.

Linebeck frowned, "That's horrible, Camille... I don't understand at all, you know, why he would do this to you."

She looked off at the sea, "I don't understand, either, along with the other things that he did to me as well." She looked down, she felt her eyes burn with a slight wetness to them. She rubbed them. 'Auugh, no, I can't start crying now.', she thought, but the tear ducts broke when she felt a hand softly rub against her back. She leaned over to her side and buried her face into the crook of Linebeck's neck, and started to sob uncontrollably. He didn't say anything, but only rubbed her back in attempt to soothe her.

She barely knew Linebeck, and yet, she's crying in front of him into his arms, and telling him about her past, which was personal to her. For some reason, she was able to do these things with him.

She trusted him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: haha i have my own interpretation on Linebeck's boat.  
Also, Camille's age has been announced! I should probably say how old Linebeck is tho, he's 34 in this story. Quite a big age difference, but it doesn't matter.  
Nothing really much to say other than that I have a slight reference of what Camille looks like: art/Camille-423410996 i'll be sure to get a full reference when I get the chance.

Well, now I'm off to go eat brownies and ice cream!


	4. Mapping

After their meal and the time that they spend together for the night, Camille headed back to the ship and into her room, instantly plopping onto the bed. She layed down, facing up, and trailed her hands over her stomach. Despite how well both her and Linebeck ate, Camille felt like she was going to vomit. The past that she bought up caused a sickening feeling in her stomach, and, she wondered, why did she bother to tell about what happened in the past? She's only know Linebeck for barely a day. From what she could remember, she never had mentioned anything of what happened between her and her father.

She shook her head. Tomorrow they're supposed to set sail and arrive on some Island tomorrow, thinking about traumatic events isn't going to help her sleep.

Camille rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. With her eyelids becoming heavier by the minute, she allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

Linebeck was already starting to set sail when the events from earlier had crossed his mind. He felt slightly embarrassed and disgusted by his actions earlier, but he can't figure out why he would do such things. It's not like him to hug somebody, or to even show concern for them. Even though he had only met the woman for a day, he has had this feeling in his stomach, like something is fluttering in there. All of these feelings and being around her occasionally cause his face to heat up, and if she looks at her at that time, by instinct, he would look away. He can't bring himself to say that the feeling is _love_.

Taking his hands of the wheel for a brief moment, he pressed his hands against his face, almost like it would help solve the current problem. He removed his hands and wondered how long it would take to get to the island, in attempt to change his thoughts.

* * *

Camille was woken up by the intense sunlight peeking through the small window of her room. She sat up and wondered, how long had she slept? She hasn't slept so good in ages. Maybe it was because she felt so comfortable being here?

Being here reminded her of Linebeck. He told her that he was going to sail to an island to explore a dungeon. She wondered what this place was since he had never told her yet.

Forgetting about her drowsiness, she got up, and walked over to the room where Linebeck was. When she found him, he wasn't steering the ship anymore, he was sitting at the same table that he was sitting at yesterday, staring down at the same map again. Camille walked up behind him and poked at his back, which caused him to jump and to convert his attention to her, "What possessed you to scare me like that?"

Camille rolled her eyes and stared down at him, "Well, good morning to you too."

Linebeck let out a grumpy sigh, "Sorry, I didn't sleep last night. I'm exhausted."

"I can tell. Maybe you should get some rest before we start walking to this dungeon." Camille paused, "I haven't asked you where we were going to yet, do you know?"

"We are going to Highstone Island, and the dungeon is called The Temple of Lightning."

Camille tilted her head slightly, a bit confused, "I've never heard of this place before, Highstone Island, has this place been recently discovered?"

Linebeck shook his head, "No, it's been marked on the map for quite a while. The reason why you haven't heard of it is because no one has really been to that island before." Linebeck paused, taking a breath, "Unfortunately, we wont be the first people to discover it, but since not so many people have been to the island, there will be more treasure to recover."

Camille thought for a moment, "But if not so many people have been to that island, then who knows what kind of monsters would be there." She sighed, "Are you sure we should do this? Especially since you wiped out that last time?"

Frowning angrily, Linebeck sighed, "You weren't supposed to bring that back up, but anyways, I believe that we should continue on with our journey to Highstone Island, it would really benefit us if we came out of the temple with something valuable."

Nodding, Camille smiled, "Alright, whatever you say, but we should probably have something to eat first, it's not the best to start a journey on an empty stomach."

Linebeck agreed, "Alright, head out and get breakfast, I'll stay here and prepare to set sail."

Nodding once again, Camille made her way out of the boat to get some food.


End file.
